


Rattled Winchester

by Clockworkmorningglory



Series: Winchester Sister Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkmorningglory/pseuds/Clockworkmorningglory
Summary: Dean thought this was going to be a walk in the park, he didn't know how unsettling it would be.
Series: Winchester Sister Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023843





	Rattled Winchester

Twenty minutes out side of Indianapolis, Indiana. 

Dean laid back on the motel bed. He, Mary and Amber were out hunting a wraith that was luring women away from bars and killing them. Amber and Mary were going to go into the bar undercover and try to flush the wraith out. 

Right now he was waiting, admittedly impatiently, for the two women to finish getting ready. Who knew it would take them freaking three hours to get ready to go to the bar. Hell he should have let Sam or Cas come on the hunt instead of volunteering to come with the girls. 

As it was they had the fun task of taking Ravenna and Jack to the Indianapolis Children’s Museum. Sam had insisted on taking the kids after watching a program that touted it as the best in the country. Not wanting to deal with the crowds and Sam droning on about something, he had jumped at the chance to help take down the wraith. 

He was just settling back to finish the tail end of an episode of ‘Dr. Sexy” when the door between the two rooms squeaked open. “Well what do ya think Dean, think the Wraith will hit on us?” Mary asked as she and Amber came into his room. 

Glancing up quickly at his mom and sister then back to the TV, he did a fast double take and sat up, eyes widening at the sight of the women. Mary, his MOM, stood before him in a shiny black and silver mini dress and high heals, her blonde hair up in an elegant French twist. While his little sister wore a bright red mini dress and black high heeled boots. 

“Nope! Nope, both of you go change right now! Better yet y’all stay here and I’ll go find the wraith on my own!” Dean got to his feet trying to shoo them back into their room. 

“Dude, what is you’re deal? Mary and I look hot!” Amber did a spin then touched Mary’s shoulder, made a sizzling sound causing both women to giggle. 

“Yeah and that’s exactly why you two are NOT going out like that. I’ll have to beat men and women off with a stick! We won’t be able to tell who the wraith is!” 

Mary walked up and smacked the back of Dean’s head then headed for the door and laughing Amber following closely behind her. “Go get in the car hotshot and quit your complaining we have a Wraith to gank.” 

Dean shook his head and made his way to the Impala, “Shoulda went to the museum, but no I thought the bar would be better.” 

Dean watched as his mom and sister made their way to the Impala. The two giggling like school girls as the men and women around the motel complemented them left and right. 

Yeah, tonight was going to be a nightmare. With a mumbled “Son of a bitch.” Dean got into the car, wishing to be anywhere but here.


End file.
